Disapperances
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: A mystery is underway as VMMORPGs start disappearing one by one and one of them is slowly gaining popularity. Kirito notices it after he joins the game called Blades. Who is this person that awaits and how are they causing the disapperances of the other VMMORPGs?
1. Awaiting

Ch. 1- Awaiting

I was promoting my vmmorpg game called Blades. Basically, you are a swordsman travelling throughout the world. Obtaining all sorts of blades as well as making use and strengthening them for fighting. You would run into monsters and monster boss' too. There is also the challenging a fellow swordsman to a duel. All these things help you gain experience to level up as well as boost up stats, etc. The one vmmorpg player I was looking forward to running into is Kirito. Yes the infamous Kirito who freed thousands from SAO in which mostly returned back. The only one that didn't come back was Sachi. No, I wasn't one of the freed from SAO from our savior Kirito. Neither did I end up in the SAO fiasco. I had to watch her, watch Sachi and be patient that she'll come back from this atrocity of a game.

I remembered it was like yesterday when I was talking to Keita. "You all are going to be playing SAO?" asking him. "You can play too, you bought a copy in advance somehow." He replied. "So you're going to lead that what guild?" I asked. "The Moonlit Black Cats, Sachi came up with the moonlit part, we were just going to be the Black Cats." "Ha ha ha, that's just like her. If I do get on, I'll search for you guys, ok?" making sure with him. "Sure thing man, you going under your game name?" Keita double checking with me. "Yes, it'll be under Rai Dial." I answered his checking.

I think of how pained I was when I remembered how Sachi and I spent time together before she was trapped and killed in the game. "Dan, you know you are trying to make a hard impression on what you are planning." She said and laughed. "Well, lets just have fun with the amusement park first. I think it'll help relax things for both of us." Saying rather rigid and complacent. It was so much fun and later that day, we were at the ice cream stand. "Two please." I requested from the ice cream vendor. I take them both and hand one to Sachi. "What is it you're going to talk to me about Dan?" she questioned with curiosity. "Patience, ice cream first, talk afterwards." I stated. "You're so silly Dan. Thank you for the ice cream." She replied. I nodded and ate my ice cream while thinking where we should go in the park. The ferris wheel, that's where we'll go and talk. "You going to finish that ice cream you goof ball or you going to let it melt all over?" she jokingly asked. I quickly ate it while trying to talk muffled, "Les go to tha farres wheel." "You want to go to the ferris wheel? That's rather interesting." Sachi translated and laughed. We went over to the ferris wheel line. We got on and started to climb up the wheel. "This is such a view." Sachi told me as she looked out. "I got something to tell you." I just blurted out. "Yes?" she asked. Taking a deep breath and I look into her eyes. "I like you Sachi. I want for us to have more memories like this together." Telling her heartfelt. "I didn't know you felt that way." She told me and blushed with a smile. Next thing I knew, I kissed her brow in which it laid upon my lips for a minute. After we got off the ride, I took her home. "Here's your house." I smiled at her. "Yep, I had a great time Dan." She responded cheerfully. Sachi quickly kissed the side of my cheek and rushed off to the door. She smiled and waved to me lightly. I waved the same and smiled.

I don't know anyone at my level and I haven't many challenge me on the fact that I had a way of winning since I had a special ability. 1 in 1000 could get this ability and no one else had came across with me with the same ability. Once I know you're in the game Kirito, I'm sure I'll get my answers and maybe revenge for Sachi. Come now, so I can strike you down like the villain you are.

To Be Continued?


	2. Clash

Ch. 2-Clash

Being in charge of Blades is my pride and joy. I would handle anything that got out of hand and answer questions since I'm the gamemaster as well. I had a map that shows all the players. I kept checking to see if Kirito would be on. That guy that gave me my intel said he would be coming to my game at some point. It's interesting how this guy knew a lot but he asked me to not mention his name to Kirito. It didn't really matter because I wanted to get his confession out of him for killing Sachi in SAO. If I could kill him in this game, I would without a hesitation. Without a care or think of who will miss him. My revenge is all I wanted most in my heart. Almost more than being with Sachi.

I must've waited a month and half before he showed. As much as I wanted to beat him in a duel. I wanted him to build up to my level, or at least see him try. He clocked in quite a bit of time in the couple of weeks. Kirito was halfway there, another two weeks and he might meet to my level. Studying his fights from the surveillance and finding his weak point. He's so far impressive but I'd find his weakness. His last run in with a fellow swordsman intrigued me. He makes this position where he was wide open. His opponent in a standard sword stance and he charged at Kirito. Criss-crossing swords at each other till they were fighting on the block to make an opening. Kirito gave in but slid his opponent's blade to the side. Without a hesitation did Kirito beat the opponent with and instant kill. After the opponent regenerated, they talked but I don't have audio to tell what they were talking about.

Wanting to see what it'd be like fighting Kirito. I searched him out a couple days later after viewing his fighting abilities with a sword. I waited outside of the outskirts of the village of honor. This is what I was waiting for and I know that he wouldn't be able to beat me yet. Not at his level and skills. My character wore a light red armor on my body, arms, and legs; I had a light brown complexion with spiky black hair. As I saw Kirito walk up, his character looked like him. He wore a black robe with some black body armor. His sword infamously behind his back and I had mine behind the waist of the back. We drew our blades and I spoke up. "Welcome to Blades. I am the judge, jury, and executioner." "You're the one who created this game right?" he asked. I replied, "You can say I'm the God of this world. You don't have to worry, I am just like all players and no god mode." "You still haven't answered my question." He insisted.

I just readied my blade pointed out to him and him in his poised at his ready stance. "You'll get your answer if you beat me." I told him and we began to fight. We circled around each other till I struck from above which he blocked. He pushed back to step to the right and swung his blade. I blocked at an angle to slide him off to the side. I did a thrust that he surprisingly dodged by jumping on top of my blade. "Don't you mock me!" shouting at him and swung my blade to throw him off. Kirito landed and charged at me while I waited for him to make his thrust. I dodged to my right and swung my blade to cut him somewhat. "Not bad, I will make sure you get into the tournament in a couple weeks. You're still green behind the ears." I mocked him. We clashed a few times and one point he almost hit me near a vital spot but I decapitated him when he made his move.

After he regenerated, he looked at me. "You're real good." Kirito complimented me. "Well I'm clocked in so many hours and I do run it so I know the ins and outs." Replying to him. "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Rai Dial. How about you?" "Kirito, that's just it." He answered. "Are you the Kirito from SAO?" I asked. "No, I'm just using the name to get a rep." Kirito answered. Then I noticed my mistake, I mentioned SAO. He asked me a question, "Why did you ask that?" "Well it was on the news and I was a huge fan." I answered smoothly. "You mentioned a tournament right?" asked Kirito. "Yes, in a couple weeks. Will I see you there Kirito?" "Sure thing Rai, we can have our rematch again. I might be able to beat you then." He replied and placed his sword back. I did the same and waved him off goodbye. I know for sure that wouldn't happen because you didn't see my full hand. I was going to make sure to get your confession and put it out because I wanted this.

To Be Continued?


End file.
